Phantomon
SoulmonDigimon Masters WizardmonDigimon Battle |to=MetalPhantomon -like Fantomon.}} Piedmon Dynasmon |java=Takahiro Sakurai |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Keijin Okuda |java3=Kazunari Kojima |java3n=(Frontier) |enva=Dave Guerrie |envan=(Adventure) |enva2=Michael Sorich |enva3=Dave Wittenberg |enva3n=(Frontier) |partner=Chris Connor Midnight Ren Tobari Nene Amano Yu Nogi |jacards= , , , |encards= |n1=팬텀몬 Fantomon }} Phantomon is a Ghost Digimon. A -like Digimon holding a gigantic . It is a higher class of Ghost Digimon compared to Bakemon, so when a person is possessed by Phantomon they are in their last moments, and it comes upon them when they die completely. There is a crystal shaped like an eyeball hanging from its neck, and similar to Mammothmon's crest, it is able to foresee everything with its power of clairvoyance, in order to perceive those that are close to death. It is said that the interior of the cloth which conceals its body leads to a separate dimension from the Digital World. Attacks *'Shadow Scythe'This attack retains its original name of "Soul Chopper" in Digimon Frontier, "Operation: Free Ophanimon" 34, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon Battle, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Soul Chopper): Cuts even the opponent's soul to pieces with its gigantic sickle and chain, completely annihilating the soul. * .|死の宣告|Shi no Senkoku|lit "Death Sentence"}}: Kills an opponent instantly with a word of death. *'Diabolic Star'This attack is named "Metal Chain Attack" in Digimon Battle.: Calls dark energy into the weighted chain end of its sickle and chain and slams an opponent with it. Design Phantomon is a levitating that wears a red hooded cape to conceal its face and is covered in a grey cloth that hides its true form. It wields a -like which coupled with the hood makes it resemble the mythological . Its hood has a skull and on it and it wears a chain necklace with a crystal shaped like an eyeball attached to it. The DigiCode on its cape are randomly arranged, and read |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Fantomon (ファントモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *(En:) Fantom. Archaic form of . ;Phantomon (ファントモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Jintrix and used in most American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure A Phantomon is first seen as a henchman of and is the driver of Myotismon's carriage. One of his tasks is to lead the Bakemon during the invasion of the Real World, and it is him who end the DigiDestineds' plan to immobilize the Bakemon. He recaptures Sora, but the Bakemon helping him are really her mother and Biyomon who digivolves to Birdramon. Phantomon flees when Birdramon attacks and Sora escapes on her with Lillymon. Phantomon also defeats and later attacks Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Sora Takenouchi with Tuskmon and Snimon, who then fight against and . When Kari Kamiya reveals herself as the eighth DigiDestined, it is Phantomon who captures and brings her to Myotismon when she surrenders to him. When the DigiDestined attempt to rescue Kari, Phantomon attempts to go after Greymon, but he is forced to back off when Greymon digivolves to . Phantomon is finally destroyed by a mere brush from 's Hand of Fate attack. Dave Guerrie voices Phantomon in the style of . Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Phantomon is a Variable which reduces the AP of all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 A Phantomon is among the many Digimon who crash Matt's concert. He falls under 's spell and is sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Phantomon are normal enemies in Ryo Akiyama's side of Despair Sever 2 and is in Millenniummon|a}}'s party in his boss battle against Ken Ichijouji. Phantomon digivolves from a line 52 Bakemon. Digimon Tamers A Phantomon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Candlemon are enemies in the Trap and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. The Phantomon card, titled "Soul Chopper", teaches a Digimon the Soul Chopper technique. Soul Chopper deals instant death to one enemy. Digimon Frontier Some Phantomon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and Soulmon, and can digivolve further into Piedmon. Digimon World 3 Phantomon is found in Amaterasu South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He wears a bluish hood (unlike the original Phantomon). Digimon Digital Card Battle Phantomon belongs to the Dark card group and has 1100HP, circle attack 600, triangle attack 400 and eat-up HP cross attack 300. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 The "Summon Phantomon" item allows the player to summon a Phantom that will teleport around to stalk any Digimon, including the user, eventually killing them with his Shadow Scythe. A summoned Phantomon cannot be destroyed, but will leave the arena after a set time. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Phantomon is #274, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 209 HP, 256 MP, 109 Attack, 115 Defense, 118 Spirit, 115 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Quick 3, Critical 3, and DeathBarrier traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and can digivolve to Ghoulmon or Apocalymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Phantomon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 4200 Dark experience. Phantomon can DNA digivolve to Piedmon with Arukenimon or Infermon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Phantomon is #178, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Rich, Death Guard, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss. Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and can digivolve into Piedmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Phantomon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 130 attack and 120 speed. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Phantomon DigiFuses from Bakemon and Kuwagamon, and can DigiFuse to Piedmon with BlueMeramon, MarineDevimon, and Matadormon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Phantomon is #190 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Wizardmon, ZubaEagermon, Bakemon, and Raremon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Titamon, and Barbamon. Its special attack is Soul Chopper and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Phantomon is #190 and is a Dark Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Wizardmon, ZubaEagermon, Bakemon, and Raremon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon, Titamon, and Barbamon. Its special attack is Soul Chopper and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Phantomon digivolves from Devimon, Akatorimon, Wizardmon, Geremon, Saberdramon, Socerimon, and Bakemon, and can digivolve to Pharaohmon. Digimon Battle Phantomon is Wizardmon's Ultimate form and appears in Dungeon of Darkness 2nd floor. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. It also digivolves to Dynasmon at level 41. It also has a card digivolution, in which it digivolves from Soulmon and can digivolve to Piedmon. Digimon Masters Phantomon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon digivolved from Soulmon. It digivolves into Piedmon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Fantomon digivolves from Bakemon and can digivolve to Piemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Phantomon digivolves from Soulmon and can digivolve to Piedmon. Digimon ReArise Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and can digivolve to Piedmon or nothing. Notes and references